A Game of Cards
by SarahLou
Summary: An unexpected card game at a house party lands Ochako in a position where she never thought she'd be, with somebody she never thought she'd be with. Kacchako fluff and smut :) Two part WIP from Ochako's POV. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Horikoshi, I just like to play around with them :) This will be a two part story, and part two is almost complete. I am rusty, but I hope you enjoy! Find me on twitter ExplosivePretty.

* * *

It was only supposed to be a silly game. Granted, Ochako knew beforehand that she was probably going to end up doing something that she shouldn't, but she wasn't expecting it to go as far as it did.

Momo was having an end-of-the-school-year party at her parents' mansion—er, house. It was an unusually warm Saturday night in March after finals and before graduation, and the entire class was invited. Soon, they would all be moving out of the dorms and starting their lives as pro heroes.

Iida and Cami had left the party early, as they were going to be visiting his brother the next day and wanted to get enough sleep before their journey. Deku wouldn't be there, either, Ochako already knew. He had flown to America to spend some time with Melissa before flying her back to Japan for graduation. And then, who knew what they would be doing? Ochako felt a little bittersweet sadness about her first crush, but knew that she had a friend for life in Deku. And she appreciated her friendship with him and Iida more than she could put into words.

They realized last year that they weren't compatible, after an extremely awkward and dispassionate kiss, and had spent a few weeks avoiding each other before finally laughing it off and deciding to move on. Ochako was glad their friendship wasn't ruined, because it wasn't too long after that she found out about his secret.

Somebody buzzed her in, and Ochako was overtaken by the size of Momo's house. She knew everybody else would already be there, and she was excited to see her friends. She wasn't sure when they would have an opportunity like this again.

By popular demand, Mineta was immediately drugged upon arrival and left in a room alone. At least he couldn't say he wasn't included. Ochako knew the entire class would be attending, but she wasn't sure about one person who she was definitely hoping to see…In a million years, never would she have thought that she would find herself growing closer and closer to Katsuki Bakugo. Never would she have expected herself to be looking for his ash blonde hair instead of Deku's dark curls.

"Ochako, did you just get here?" Tsuyu asked, coming up from behind and pulling Ochako out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I know I'm late. I left the dorms a little bit later than everybody else so I had to catch a different train." Ochako couldn't figure out what to wear. She didn't have much to pick from, anyway, but she didn't want to stick out from her classmates. She wasn't exactly sure what to wear to a house party. A house party where there would be no parents, or Mr. Aizawa, or rules. She settled on a simple cotton skirt and a t-shirt, hoping she didn't look stupid but also wondering why she cared so much in the first place.

"I see you finally made it." The person Ochako was looking for came up beside her and put his arm casually around her shoulder, as if he did it all the time.

Bakugo was known to catch Ochako by surprise and do something completely unexpected every once in a while but this was a new level of intimacy she wasn't used to. As his arm landed heavily across her shoulder, Ochako was overwhelmed by Bakugo's smell: a mixture of his musky deodorant and what must have been his sweat. Heat pooled between Ochako's legs as she breathed him in, and she immediately told herself to calm down. _What is wrong with you_? This was a new level of thirst she hadn't experienced much before, and she felt uncomfortable with her own body's reaction.

And she wondered what was going on in the unpredictable head of Bakugo's.

"I'm surprised you came, Bakugo." Tsuyu said in that well-meaning way of hers where she states the obvious, even when she probably shouldn't.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Bakugo went from zero to one hundred, recovering quickly when he realized his large, muscular arm was still latched around Ochako's shoulders. Bakugo released her immediately, leaving Ochako feeling both relieved and slightly disappointed.

"I thought you hated parties." Tsuyu responded, completely unaffected by the Baku-rage.

"I'm glad you're here, Bakugo!" Ochako cut in quickly. Feeling brave, she placed her hand on Bakugo's arm and flashed her best smile, hoping it would calm down the notoriously testy hot head.

Bakugo was caught off guard, and his face went from evil gremlin to genuine surprise in a matter of moments. His face twisted into what was almost a smile, and he reached up to tug a piece of Ochako's hair; reacting on instinct, she playfully swatted his hand away, her already rosy cheeks getting pinker by the second. "You've probably been looking for me the entire time you've been here." He said, his voice a mixture of flirtatious teasing and seriousness that made Ochako go weak.

Tsuyu watched the exchange observantly, but said nothing. Ochako knew that Tsuyu must have picked up on something, but she at least had enough tact to keep it to herself. As usual, waiting patiently for Ochako to admit her feelings to herself before pushing her to say anything out loud. Ochako felt extreme gratitude for her best friend in that moment.

Over the years, as Bakugo and Deku got closer, Ochako found herself growing closer to Bakugo, too. After she accidentally found out about One For All from overhearing a conversation between Deku and All Might completely by chance last year, she was in on the secret. She joined the training sessions and enjoyed hours of brutal sparring sessions and physical tests. She realized early on that Bakugo treated her differently by treating her the same, and she liked it. He treated her like an equal, he didn't pander to her for what she lacked, like her friends were known to do. She was expected to do her best, because she could do her best.

When they were training with Deku, she felt like they were a team. They would work together to make him push his limits, and Bakugo always came up with the best plans to enhance her Quirk. He would have some seemingly crazy plot, excited as ever while explaining it to her, expecting her to share his enthusiasm. But his plans usually worked, and Deku was always impressed with their ability to throw him off. Bakugo's training skills had an effect on Ochako, and their peers noticed it. But she made Bakugo change, too.

She started to feel like she had this extra Quirk that made Bakugo's rage come undone in a way that nobody else could accomplish. Whenever he and Deku were fighting she would find him in his blind anger, and remind him that he was a human being, not a wild animal. He wouldn't always diffuse completely, but he would at least deescalate from murderous to extremely irritated. She always wanted to make sure she did her part, one way or another.

And when they weren't training, she found herself wanting to be near Bakugo. She craved his energy, and being around him made her feel fearless. When he looked at her, she actually felt capable and strong, it was exhilarating and—

"Ochako, you're here!"

Mina brought Ochako back to the present by squashing her in a giant hug.

"Oooh guys! You're just in time! We're about to play a game, and its naughty!"

Kirashima wasn't far behind his girlfriend, and on a couch in the corner not too far away were Kaminari and Kyoka, twin headsets on, in their own world.

"Hey, Bakugo! When did you get here?" Kirishima asked good-naturedly, knowing in all likelihood his best friend would answer rudely and not caring one bit. Business as usual.

"This one asked me to come." Bakugo said, gesturing to Ochako.

"No I didn't!" She blurted out in a panic. Not quite understanding how mentioning it to him in one or two of their training sessions earlier in the week translated into her asking him to go, as if it were a date.

"Oh, so is this a date?" Mina asked excitedly. Ochako could see the wheels in her brain turning a mile a minute as her pretty yellow eyes went from Bakugo and back to her.

"What does it look like?" Bakugo asked, in a way that made it seem like it should be obvious to everybody that this is most _definitely_ a date, and they were idiots for not knowing that already. Kirishima raised up his hand to give his friend a high five (which was left hanging), "Ah man, nice! Landing one of the cutest girls in class 1A!"

Wait a second. "And when did I agree to that?" Ochako interrupted, staring directly at Bakugo.

"Are you telling me you weren't hoping to see me tonight when you asked me about it this week, three times?" Bakugo asked, leaving a stunned Ochako speechless. "That's what I thought." He finished. Well, that was that.

"So are we playing this game or what?" Kyoka asked from her spot on the couch next to Kaminari.

Momo and Todoroki had drunkenly disappeared not too long ago, probably up to Momo's room. The rest of the class was spread out in the living room, the media room, and the dining room. Momo had completely let loose after finals had ended, and told everybody they could raid her parents' liquor cabinet. Ochako had a feeling that Todoroki's influence was starting to rub off on Momo.

"We'll get to that it in a minute!" Mina said cheerily. She was already tipsy, her movements even more fluid than usual

"Do you want some?" Mina asked Ochako seductively, appearing beside her with a bottle of a sweet smelling liquid. Ochako normally wouldn't, but she had a feeling she might need it to get through the rest of the night.

"A little sip can't hurt, right?" She asked Tsuyu, not waiting for a response before taking a chug and immediately regretting it.

"That was a bad idea." Bakugo growled as he grabbed the bottle from Ochako's grasp and took a swig himself. _That wasn't like Bakugo at all_, she thought to herself. What was going on?

"I don't think we should be drinking Momo's parents' liquor." Tsuyu said thoughtfully. "I'm going to go find Toru. Are you coming Ochako?"

Ochako wanted to stay. The look on Bakugo's face confirmed her decision: a mixture of earnestness and frustration from wanting something and not being able to have it. Ochako understood the feeling well.

"I think I'm going to play." Ochako said, a lot more confidently than she felt. "I'll be okay." She added, after seeing the worried look on Tsuyu's face.

"If you need me, you can come find me Ochako." Tsuyu threw a suspicious look at Bakugo and left.

After Tsuyu departed, Ochako sat down nervously next to Bakugo on the couch opposite of Kyoka and Kaminari, with Mina and Kirishima in opposing chairs on either side of the table.

"Are you sure you want to play, Uraraka?" Kaminari asked. "I found this card game on Mineta when I knocked him out with my indiscriminate shock." He threw the cards on the table, a lewd image of a naked woman on the front cover. Her naked breasts on full display. Mina giggled, and Jiro raised her eyebrows.

Ochako wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew she should not be consuming any more alcohol for the rest of the night; her head was already a little fuzzy from the sip of whatever poison Mina had given her. She would have to scold her later, if she remembered.

"I want to play, it'll be fun! How bad could it be?" Ochako asked brightly, hoping to hide the nervous edge and slight tipsiness that was laced in her voice. Bakugo was watching her warily, his expression unreadable to her or anybody else around him.

"Who wants to go first?" Jiro asked, moving things along like usual. She seemed unusually eager to play the game.

"I'll go first! How do I play, Kaminari?"

"So I think you have to flip two cards from each category, and you get to choose who you want to…" Kaminari paused for dramatic effect, "Play with." Kaminari explained as he laid out two separate decks of cards.

Ochako's mind started working. She was playing with two other couples, of course they were going to pick their boyfriend or girlfriend to do anything with. Which meant…

"This game sounds stupid." Bakugo grumbled from next to Ochako, she could feel the heat coming off of him like he was some sort of furnace. _Was he embarrassed, too_? Kaminari ignored his friend as he continued.

"This deck is what you have to do." Kaminari pointed to a deck on the left. "And this deck is where things get interesting."

"What does that mean?" Ochako asked.

"You'll see." Kirishima said mischievously. Bakugo scoffed and leaned back, folding his imposing arms. His legs were spread wide, touching Ochako's bare ones. She tried hard not to focus on the contact, and instead watched Mina carefully as she flipped her cards.

"Hmmmm…so it looks like I have to give a lap dance." She picked up a second card, "To somebody who is tied up. Are you ready, baby?" She asked Kirishima with a naughty grin. "You know it!" He responded as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

Ochako was terrified. If this was how the game was going to go, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to play. She wasn't a prude, but she wasn't exactly the most experienced out of all of her peers.

Sero was called in momentarily to provide his services before going back to drunk video games in the media room. Kirashima was delightfully immobile as his girlfriend geared up for the dance of a lifetime. Kyoka, ever watchful, provided the music as Mina rubbed all over Kirashima, putting on a show for a rapt audience as she grinded up and down sexily, her miniskirt was riding up her legs, exposing quite a bit of her thighs. The boys seemed mesmerized, and honestly, Ochako couldn't really help herself from watching, either.

_Wow, she really knows what she's doing_. Ochako thought absentmindedly as she stared at Mina, part jealousy and part awe. She didn't notice that Bakugo had shifted his gaze from his best friend's girlfriend to her.

After about two minutes of gyrating all over Kirshima, who was rock hard in more ways than one, Mina decided she was bored and concluded her performance. Kirishima was obviously hungry for more, but knew that was to come later in the evening once everybody had separated for the night and picked one of the many available bedrooms in Momo's enormous home.

Ochako didn't want to think about where she would be sleeping quite yet, her brain not ready to process the possibilities while she was playing this strange game with her classmates that were more like family and the most unexpected crush she never thought she'd have.

Everybody else took their turns, one by one, with various successes at task completion. Ochako and Bakugo each took another sip of whatever it was Mina was drinking when offered again. For his part, Bakugo remained mostly quiet.

When it was his turn, Ochako gripped her knees in anticipation, almost forgetting to keep her pinkies up so as not to send herself floating toward the ceiling.

"I'm not playing." Bakugo said flatly. _Oh_. Ochako's heart sank in disappointment. _What were you hoping was going to happen? _She asked herself. _Don't be stupid_.

"I'm flipping the cards anyway." Kirishima said as he stumbled up. "Bakugo, you must—hah! You must make one of the other plays orgasm." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and placed the first card down. Slowly, he picked up a card from the second pile. "With their clothes ON. Well that's boring." Ochako's heart was being so fast she thought everybody else could hear it.

Bakugo seemed unaffected by the raunchy suggestion, but the rest of the group looked at one another, smiling knowingly; as if they were all in on a secret that Ochako had no part of. She felt another pang of jealousy.

"I already told you, I'm not playing." Bakugo replied grumpily, starting to get up from his place on the couch. _Was he going to leave her like this_? Ochako turned her face down, feeling like she was going to cry, not completely understanding the reason.

"And even if I were, I wouldn't do it in front of you fuckin perverts. Are you coming?" Bakugo held his hand out to Ochako, like some confusing knight in shining armor. Ochako took a moment to consider the alternatives, and realized that being with Bakugo was exactly where she wanted to be.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Ochako said to Mina and Jiro as she took Bakugo's hand and allowed herself to be pulled gently (well, as gently as Bakugo could be) from his knowing group of friends. Bakugo's hand was large and warm, but dry. She felt comforted by the slight heat against her skin, wondering how his hands would feel on other parts of her body.

"Where are we going?" Ochako asked as they exited the family room and entered the main hall of Momo's expansive mansion.

"How should I know? You think I live here?" Bakugo replied sarcastically, and when Ochako paused mid-stride, her face looking sullen and (if they were both being completely honest), bordering on pouting, Bakugo's face changed. "I just want to find a room where we won't be bothered by _them_." He gestured their joined hands toward the direction of his friends.

"I thought we were having fun." Ochako said thoughtfully as they walked toward a hallway with a bunch of doors. Bakugo turned around and narrowed his eyes, "You thought that was fun?" He didn't wait for a response as he turned toward an empty room and pulled on the large and ornate handle.

The door opened to what appeared to be a large study with one area serving as an office with a desk and large floor to ceiling bookshelves. The other side housed a fireplace and a sitting area with a large ornate rug and a wrap-around leather couch.

"Wow." Ochako said out loud, constantly in awe of Momo's life and wealth. "Momo's house is so nice."

"So what? It's just stuff." Bakugo asked as he flipped on a few light switches and made his way to sit on the large sofa. Ochako stayed back a bit, wondering what her next move should be. The alcohol was making her want to do things she knew she shouldn't, but she figured she didn't have much to lose at this point.

"So, why didn't you want to play?" She tried to be nonchalant, standing to the side and awkwardly staring at her hands. This wasn't exactly how she imagined that question coming out, but there was no turning back now. Bakugo scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Because it was a stupid game." He answered, as if it should have been obvious. "Oh." Ochako responded simply, waiting for more.

"Oh, _what_?" There we go. Ochako went and stood by the edge of the couch, trying to prepare herself

"I guess I just never saw you as the type of person to turn down a challenge." Ochako could feel the blush creeping up her neck and to her face. Even though she knew that what she was doing was absolutely insane, she wasn't going to give up now. Especially not when she saw the look on Bakugo's face change from his usual bored scowl to surprise, and finally settling on a predatory smirk.

"Yeah? You think I couldn't do it?" He asked, almost amused. If she was going to dish it out, Ochako knew she was going to have to take it. Considering that she almost had to stop herself from jumping over the couch and kissing him full on the mouth, Ochako had a feeling that Bakugo was going to win this battle. Not that she minded.

"I'm not saying _that_, I'm just saying I expected more from the guy who wants to be the number one hero someday." Ochako was playing a dangerous game, but she was having fun. That was just how it went with Bakugo. He wasn't one to be caught off guard, however, and laughed hoarsely at her response. He knew exactly what she wanted, she was just too scared to ask.

"Pink cheeks," he started, waiting until Ochako was looking at him instead of her hands. As soon as her brown eyes met his red ones, she was almost left breathless at the intensity of his gaze. "I could make you do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, and you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not true!" Ochako replied haughtily, but her heart wasn't in it. He was right, they both knew it.

"Come here." With a little bit of coarse edge to his voice, Bakugo beckoned her over with his finger.

Ochako felt her feet move before her brain had time to process exactly what was going on as she went to go stand by his side of the couch. _Am I really going through with this_?

As she reached the edge of the couch, Ochako came to terms with the fact that she was about to take her relationship with Katsuki Bakugo to the next level. This was beyond flirting or joking about being on a date; this was, well, grown up stuff. And she was 18 now, she was ready to do this.

"Am I supposed to make you come with my mind?" Bakugo asked, Ochako's cheeks flared up immediately.

"Well, where am I supposed to sit?" She asked awkwardly. Bakugo raised his eyebrows and looked down, toward his lap and spread legs. "Your throne awaits." He said confidently. Too confidently for somebody who Ochako had always thought was too busy focusing on being a hero to flirt or chase girls. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Shouldn't we like, kiss first, or something?" Ochako stared at her hands again, knowing that her face was redder than it had probably ever been before.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Bakugo asked. It was really that simple, wasn't it?

"I don't know, do you want to kiss me?" Ochako thought of the last time she made out with somebody, and how badly that went. Bakugo was losing his patience.

"I've wanted to kiss you for almost three fuckin' years now, would you just come here?" His voice was edging on desperate, but Ochako didn't have time to process that or his admission, as Bakugo had pulled her unceremoniously on his lap and was going full-speed-ahead toward her mouth.

Ochako had never understood before when people said they saw fireworks when kissing somebody, but she understood the moment Bakugo's lips touched hers. _Oh, so this is what it's supposed to feel like_.

As Bakugo's mouth met Ochako's for the first time their teeth clashed, for only a moment, before their mouths fit perfectly together; Ochako basically lost it. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and tried to get it through her brain that this was actually happening.

After a few moments, Bakugo opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Ochako's bottom lip. Ochako opened her mouth on instinct and his tongue gently prodded hers, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

Bakugo broke away from Ochako suddenly, and there was confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if her kissing was that bad.

"Nothing, it's just time to get serious." Before she had time to process what _that_ meant, Bakugo had lifted Ochako from the waist and spun her around. Her legs now were spread on either side of his and her back was flush against the front of his muscular chest. She could feel his hardness pressed against her bottom and felt a rush of excitement at knowing she was the one who caused it.

"That's better." Bakugo muttered. Ochako let out a breath as Bakugo's mouth closed around a spot between her neck and her shoulder and bit down softly. At the same time, his large hands moved toward her breasts and he gently squeezed. Ochako let out a shuddering breath at the contact and she knew Bakugo was smirking without having to see the look on his face.

"You want me to stop?" He asked quietly behind her, his voice laced in amusement.

"No, of course not." Ochako wouldn't let him think he was going to call her bluff. She wasn't playing around, and his hands began gently massaging as his mouth continued his assault on the gentle skin at the nape of her neck.

"Mmmmm oh!" Ochako moaned softly as Bakugo found her nipples and pinched, "Do you like that?" He was almost laughing as made her lose what little semblance of control she had over her body. Ochako decided Bakugo was enjoying this way too much, and responded by wiggling on his lap so that she was grinding directly on his erection. In retaliation, Bakugo possessively clamped his teeth down on her neck and sucked. _That's going to leave a mark_.

They both knew it was only a matter of time before Bakugo's hands made their way due south, and after he got bored of playing with Ochako's breasts and he was sure she was thoroughly wound up, she felt him abandon them for her very exposed legs. Due to her wiggling and movement her skirt had hiked up pretty far, and Bakugo placed his hands over the expanse of her smooth thighs.

"You ready to come for me, Pink Cheeks?" His voice broke through the current hazy state of arousal she was in, and the question almost drove her over the edge.

"If you can." Ochako responded in between heavy breaths. Her brain wasn't much for witty responses at the moment, but Bakugo took the bait anyway and laughed. His hands slowly crept toward her center, gently massaging and rubbing her legs. "That feels so nice, Bakugo." She slipped out before her brain had could stop her.

"I want you to call me Katsuki." He instructed Ochako, letting his hands reach the edge of her panties and finally gently grazing over her the area covering her most sensitive place. Ochako's gasp of pleasure and spreading of her legs for more ease of access let Bakugo know he had the go-ahead to continue, and his hand took the liberty of gently rubbing Ochako's slit from top to bottom, the friction and barrier of the panties driving her absolutely insane.

"You're starting to get wet." Bakugo whispered hotly in Ochako's ear, and she moaned needily in response. Bakugo wrapped one arm around her middle, her shirt riding up to expose her midriff and Bakugo's hand felt hot against her exposed skin.

His other hand began rubbing her more firmly, finding her clitoris and giving it the attention it so desperately needed. Ochako bucked at the sensation, her head thrown back across Bakugo's shoulder.

"You're so sexy." He groaned in her ear, bringing her tight against him as he rubbed her

"Ka-Katsuki," she couldn't finish what she was saying as his other fingers found her center, gently pushing at her sensitive core while his thumb continued to rub her clit in consistent, circular motions. The pressure was going to send Ochako over the edge, and she knew she was about to orgasm soon.

"You win." She was able to pant out before her orgasm wracked her body. Bakugo held his hand still as she trembled on top of him. His hardness strained against his black jogger pants as Ochako tried to not moan too loudly. The unexpected pleasure she felt caused her toes to curl and her head to spin.

Ochako came down a few moments later, and Bakugo removed his hand from underneath her skirt, smoothing it over her legs. He wrapped his arms around her middle and nuzzled her neck as her breathing started to even out. _Where had he learned to do that_? She wondered. Her body felt like it was buzzing from the sensations of what he'd just done. There was no way he hadn't done that before.

"Hey! Is anyone in there?" Kirishima's drunk voice took both Bakugo and Ochako out of their moment, and Bakugo groaned in frustration and annoyance.

"Fuck." He muttered as he threw Ochako off of him ungracefully, before hopping over the edge of the couch and quickly adjusting his pants. Without a word he opened and closed the door of the study, returning a few moments later, looking enraged at the interruption.

"Was he with Mina?" Ochako felt awkward as she tried to make conversation.

Bakugo sat on the couch and rubbed his hands with his face. "Yeah, he was. They were both wasted. I told them to go find another room."

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to go find Tsuyu." Ochako stood shakily, her wobbly legs doing their best to carry her. The moment was over, he had proved her wrong. He didn't really owe her anything else.

"Wait, are you serious?" Bakugo asked, sounding confused and honestly, a little hurt.

"I just—yeah. She told me to go find her. So, that's what I'm going to do. Did you, um, want me to stay?"

Bakugo seemed to be at a loss for words. "No, do whatever you want. I don't care." He said finally, throwing himself into the couch and crossing his arms. He turned his face away from where Ochako was standing by the door, and she was suddenly regretting her decision even as she walked out of the room.

Later that night, Ochako wandered the halls, feeling strange and unsure of what to do with herself. She hadn't expected to go as far as she had with Bakugo. She hadn't honestly expected him to make her do _that_.

And in the end, she hadn't been able to locate Tsuyu, either. She felt alone in this giant mansion, and suddenly wondered why she always thought her parents' house wasn't big enough growing up.

Everybody else had gone to bed and Ochako was left to find her own place to sleep. She didn't have a lot of time to think about where Bakugo was, because as soon as her thoughts started drifting to him, her phone vibrated.

"Where are you?" Popped up on her flip phone. And then, a moment later, "Come to 2nd floor. 1st door on left."

Ochako's heart started beating wildly, she turned down one hallway, entered the main hall of Momo Yao's house, and climbed the stairway to the second floor where she knocked softly on the first door on the left. When there was no response, she opened the door and closed it behind her, trying to see if she was in the right place or not.

"Ba—Katuski?" She asked the nothingness in front of her.

"Took you long enough." A groggy voice greeted her from further in the room. "C'mere." He'd sounded like he'd just woken up, and Ochako wondered how long he'd been up here. Ochako opened her phone to cast a small beam of light as she neared the bed, slightly illuminating Bakugo's snuggled up figure.

"Can I lay down?" She asked quietly, realizing how small her voice sounded in what must be a very large room.

"No, I want you just stand there and stare at me. Of course you can lay down!" Bakugo said impatiently as he punched a pillow and slammed himself back in to it.

Ochako gingerly pulled back the covers on what seemed to be a large king sized bed in one of Momo Yao's many guest rooms. The sheets smelled crisp and clean, as if they were just washed or not even used before. As she climbed in, Ochako wondered how everything was happening so quickly, and how she was so okay with it.

As she settled in, Bakugo wasted no time and laid his arm out, which Ochako gladly scooted in to until her head was laying comfortably on his chest and her hand carefully curled up so as not to activate her Quirk.

"Are you gonna make us float?" Bakugo grumbled from under her. Ochako jumped a little, "I don't know, honestly, I forgot my gloves." In all likelihood, if they stayed like this, Ochako knew Bakugo would probably wake up in the morning with his face on the ceiling.

"You better not." It was supposed to be threatening, but Bakugo couldn't help but lose the edge in his voice.

Ochako caught on, "Well _you_ better not blow us up." She went to playfully poke Bakugo's chest, but his reflexes outmatched hers and she found her hand caught in a flash; before Ochako knew it she was flat on her back with Bakugo hovering over her, face inches above hers. She could feel the entire length of his body pressing hers into the soft mattress.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Bakugo smiled in a way that might have scared anybody who didn't know him, but it just made Ochako laugh. Even when he was trying to flirt, Bakugo couldn't help but be himself. Ochako's breath caught in her throat when he moved suddenly toward her ear, and bit it gently. "What's funny?" He asked, a bit of challenge in his voice.

Ochako wasn't sure how to respond, not wanting to ruin something she really wanted, but also not wanting to lie, either.

"I really like you, Katsuki." Her face turned what was becoming a familiar shade of tomato-red. It was the only thing she could think of to say, not sure how else to explain that she found his terrible attitude, scary faces, and foul mouth incredibly endearing. Bakugo moved back suddenly to look at her in the darkness, his face screwed up in a confused scowl.

"And that's funny?" She was going to have to try again another day.

"No, that's not—I'm nervous, okay? I'm sorry if I'm being weird." She was, but she also wanted to get back to him biting her ear and whatever else he was planning. Bakguo smirked

"You're always weird, but why would you be nervous?" And without warning he moved back and slowly kissed his way down her neck, at some spots biting or gently sucking the sensitive skin. Ochako's hips jumped up instinctively as Bakugo shifted his weight and moved in between her legs, putting pressure right on her core. She could feel Bakugo smiling against her neck as he slowly moved his hardness against her.

Ochako's mind was in overdrive, and without really thinking she grabbed Bakugo's face and gently directed it toward her own, wanting to feel his lips on hers. Bakugo was obviously not upset with the interruption and met Ochako's kiss with what was now familiar and no longer hesitant wanting. It wasn't long until Ochako wanted more and parted her lips to let her tongue gently brush against his. Bakugo moaned and instinctively moved again against Ochako's womanhood.

Ochako knew what she wanted, and she wanted it tonight. She wanted Katsuki Bakugo, in every single way. If it were anybody else, she might not have been brave enough to do it, but around him it was okay. Pushing Bakugo off her suddenly, maybe a little too suddenly, Ochako decided she was going to do what she wanted.

"Did I do something—? Oh." Bakugo didn't get to finish his question because Ochako was pulling off her shirt, revealing her simple, pretty white bra underneath. She was wondering if she had made a mistake until Bakugo grinned wildly at her and removed his own shirt, revealing that distractingly muscular and lean body that Ochako had avoided ogling as much as she could for three years.

Realizing that she was, at the moment, wearing more clothes than Bakugo, Ochako reached toward the back of her bra to unfasten it; feeling glad that the room was still relatively dark so he couldn't see her red face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Ochako felt genuine surprise at his thoughtfulness. "Yeah, I want you to." Ochako removed her bra and floated it over the side of the bed before she reached for Bakugo's hand, placing it on her left breast. She squeezed his hand and removed hers. "Go ahead." She said shyly before sliding to lay back down on the bed. Bakugo sat by her side on his knees, breathing heavily.

Ochako watched his hands carefully, his right hand making its way to join his left on her other breast. Ochako grabbed Bakugo's knee in earnest as he brushed her nipple, and before she could process the sensation he was weightless.

"Hey!" He yelped loudly as he started to float toward the ceiling. Ochako placed her shaky hands together "Release!" and Bakugo fell toward the bed, his weight landing on Ochako's naked torso with a thump.

"Sorry!" She panted, Bakugo grabbed both of her arms and put them next to her head on the pillow.

"Keep these here." He said firmly. When Ochako gave him a rebellious glare, he chuckled and bent down to wrap his mouth around her nipple. His left hand moved back to her other breast and went to work as he sucked and then gently bit Ochako's nipple.

"Ahhh!" She squealed, feeling a twinge of pleasure shoot straight down to her belly. Bakugo moved his mouth to her left nipple, and his right hand made it's way down her torso, the softness of his fingers tickling her skin. The giggle that was on the edge of her throat was swallowed when his hand reached the edge of her skirt and hesitated.

"I want this off." She moved to pull off her skirt, feeling embarrassed and not sure why.

"You're sure?" Bakugo asked again as he was reaching toward the waistband of his own joggers, moving to pull them down but waiting to see how far Ochako was going to take it. "I don't want to pressure you to do anything."

Ochako, who had her skirt and panties halfway down her hips, paused momentarily to give thought to what Bakugo had asked. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop, I promise. But I don't think I'll want to." She couldn't look at him as she said the last part, feeling a whole range of emotions she wasn't ready to explore just yet.

Bakugo didn't respond verbally, just continued with sliding his pants and boxers down before throwing them over the side of the bed. Ochako followed suit with her remaining clothing and shivered, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

When Bakugo turned around to face her, Ochako was stunned by the pure beauty of his body. He was of course in excellent shape and extremely well-built. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but suddenly felt embarrassed by her not-quite skinny but not-fat curves. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she didn't have a body like Momo Yao, or amazing talent like Kyoka. She was just average at almost everything.

Bakugo wasn't having that same thought process, however, and scooted over to wrap his arms around Ochako's naked body. "Wow," he whispered hoarsely into her sweet-smelling hair, "You're beautiful." Ochako ducked her head down so he couldn't see that she was blushing, again, but Bakugo lifted up the bottom of her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ochako resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Bakugo's shoulders for fear of making him float again, but leaned up into Bakugo to deepen the kiss as much as she could. When she felt ready, she searched for Bakugo's hand and placed it between the crux of her thighs, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

Bakugo broke the kiss for a moment as he pried Ochako's legs open and gently cupped her womanhood. Ochako's blood was pumping fast, and she felt white hot heat spread from her center through the tips of her toes. She knew Bakugo must have done this before, but at this point she didn't care enough to worry.

He waited a moment before moving, waiting for her cue. She moved her hips around his hand and let out a needy whine, trying to get more contact. "A little impatient, aren't we?" He asked teasingly, laying down so that he was propped on his right elbow. His left hand wasn't moving, and Ochako glared at him. "Please, Katsuki." She finally said.

When his finger gently slipped between her folds to brush her clitoris and move slowly up and down she let out a gasp of pleasure, and he smiled knowingly, wanting to enjoy every second of her primal reactions. Ochako was beyond embarrassment or any of her inhibitions at this point, knowing that Bakugo wanted what she wanted. She felt sexy for the first time in her life, and Bakugo's fingers felt so much better than her own.

When Bakugo finally started paying attention to her clit, Ochako's back arched as his fingers expertly rubbed and squeezed exactly the way she wanted. When his thumb stayed put on her clitoris he moved his index finger down toward her center and pressed gently on her opening, Ochako realized she was extremely wet and Bakugo's hand made good use of it. He was bringing Ochako toward the brink of an intense orgasm, and as she felt him growing hard next to her thigh, it only added fuel to her fire.

Unable to control herself, Ochako arched her back and her balled up fists grabbed and pulled at the sheets. Bakugo's touch was maddeningly teasing. First slow, then fast, and holding off

"Katsuki, I need—", she started, unable to bring herself to say the words.

"Say it." He commanded, rubbing her wildly and dragging his index finger in and out of her tight wetness, feeling her muscles starting to tighten up and waiting for release.

"I need to come, please!" She begged. Bakugo curled his index finger inside her as he continued rubbing her with his thumb. As Ochako's climax washed over her Bakugo reached down to kiss her again, and Ochako felt like she was the most important thing in the entire world.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers up and down her spine as she returned back to earth. That phrase alone probably could have sent her over the edge again.

It took a minute for her to come down, and Bakugo waited patiently as her breathing slowed. One hand resting on her ribcage as he watched her pretty pink cheeks go back to their normal rosy hue.

"Was that better than earlier?" He asked with a smirk. Ochako laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Well, earlier wasn't bad, it just—"

"Didn't end the way you wanted?" Bakugo finished. Ochako nodded. She could still feel the length of his erection pressing into the side of her thigh. _Wow, he's big_. Ochako didn't have much experience in terms of penis size, but she had a feeling that Bakugo was above average, at least by a little bit.

"Can I?" She asked, trying not to sound as inexperienced as she felt while reaching down toward Bakugo's length. Ochako didn't wait for a response as she gently caressed him, amazed at how something so hard could feel so soft at the same time. Bakugo let out a primal noise and wrapped his hand around hers as his hips bucked up in response.

"If you keep that up, we'll both be different people tomorrow Uraraka." He said warningly, Ochako was surprised to hear him use her name, and also that he thought she had any hesitation about what was to come next.

"I want _this_, Katsuki. I want you." She moved her hand back down a ran a finger from the base of his penis all the way to the tip, the softness on the pads of her finger causing a chill to rise up the back of his spine. "And I want you to call me Ochako." She decided to add, not sure how else or when she would get a chance to tell him next.

Bakugo let out a growl as he pushed Ochako on her back, letting his weight rest on his elbows and finding his way in between her legs. She felt his hardness rest against the inside of her thigh and felt arousal creep back toward her womanhood.

"Do you know how long I've fucking wanted this?" He whispered into her ear, pushing her hair back and nipping the lobe possessively. Ochako's hips bucked up in pure primal wanting, and Bakugo thrust back up to meet hers. Ochako's hands wound their way through Bakugo's ashy blonde spikes, his hair was surprisingly soft. Careful to not activate her quirk she kept her pinkies up as her hands moved down his shoulders. His muscles contracted under her touch and Ochako felt powerful and sexy.

Her hands slowly moved down his back and Bakugo possessively bit and sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Bakugo wanted the world to know, Ochako was his girl now, it wasn't a matter of question. Her soft round cheek was pressed into the side of his head and he could hear her panting and mewls of pleasure.

Bakugo moved slowly so that his member was lined up as much as possible with Ochako's opening. He lifted his head so that he could find Ochako's big brown eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice coming out a little breathless.

"Uh huh." Ochako was having trouble getting words out, her arousal starting to feel less foreign and more like an itch that she wanted scratched immediately. That being all the confirmation he needed, Bakugo brought her hand down to where his member was positioned between them, and she guided him to her opening.

"Ochako," he started, as he slowly began to stretch Ochako's opening, feeling how tight and wet she was; propping himself up on his hands so that he could look down at her angelic face below him, he was struggling not to come right then and there. Before he completely buried himself inside of her, he needed permission.

"Look at me." His voice was hoarse and filled with a primal need that made Ochako shudder. Her brown eyes met his red ones and as she moved her arms to his shoulders he pushed forward, and came down on his elbows.

Waiting to move until she was ready, Bakugo tried to even his breathing as he buried his face in Ochako's hair. There was the slight pain, and probably a little bit of bleeding, that Ochako was expecting. After a moment of processing she squeezed her muscles around Bakugo, feeling his fullness inside of her and wanting him to do something. Bakugo took her hint and slowly moved until he was almost fully out of her, and then slammed his hips back down, burying himself fully.

Bakugo began a steady rhythm and Ochako wrapped her legs around his back, pressing him even deeper into her. Bakugo grunted and quickened his trusts, knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Ochako could feel him swelling up inside of her, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her. She began moving her hips in response to his, wanting to feel as much of him as she could.

"I'm sorry, I can't—" he pulled out of Ochako just in time, spilling his come all over her stomach and chest. Ochako panted underneath him, her hands coming to rest on the pillow underneath her head. She smiled up at Bakugo as he laid down next to her, his breath coming out in short spurts. Realizing that she was unable to really move, Bakugo jumped up and grabbed a pillow from the bed, ripping off the case and throwing the pillow across the room.

"Sorry," he muttered as he gingerly cleaned his come off of Ochako's breasts and stomach. A littleisgusted with himself that he started feeling aroused again at her naked body beneath him. "There's a bathroom over there." He pointed to a door that Ochako could see in the dark now that her eyes had adjusted.

"Okay. Are you going to sleep now? She asked as she searched across the bed for her discarded clothes. She found everything but her t-shirt. Bakugo threw his t-shirt at her head, "No, nerd, I'm waiting up for you." It was meant to be sarcastic, but Ochako knew he was serious.

After Ochako was done cleaning up and showering, she put on Bakugo's black t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel much different than she did before, but she wondered if that was a bad thing.

"Hey you." Bakugo mumbled as Ochako climbed into bed. Like before, he stretched his arm out and Ochako scooted over so that she was nestled into his side, starting to place her hand on his chest and thinking better of it.

Bakugo grabbed her hand and moved it back, "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it." He grumbled, his grumpy tone not doing enough to mask the intent behind the statement. Ochako suddenly felt exhausted, and settled comfortably into Bakugo's warm embrace.

"Goodnight Katsuki." She whispered sleepily as she drifted off. She wasn't sure if Bakugo said anything in return, because she was already sound asleep.

Ochako woke up as the sun was peeking over the horizon, casting a warm orang hue over the large room. Ochako was laying on her side, her face pressed into Bakugo's muscular back and her arm and leg wrapped lazily around him. Bakugo was snoring gently, his arms tucked underneath his pillow.

Ochako gently moved her arm and leg from around Bakugo's body, trying not to wake him. As she scooted backward he missed her warmth and turned on his back in protest, letting out a frustrated sigh and throwing his arm over his head. Ochako scooted off the bed and began gathering her skirt and shirt, which she forgot she had floated to the floor.

"Where are you going?" Bakugo asked groggily from the bed. Ochako froze and searched her brain for a suitable answer.

"Um, I'm going back to the…dorms?" She felt awkward again, and she wasn't sure why.

"Why wouldn't you wait for me?" Bakugo sounded irritated now, for being woken up early and for being as he probably saw it, ghosted.

"I just—I didn't want you to think we had to go back together." She wasn't sure how to approach this, what things were between them now that they'd done…_that_. She walked over to the bed and climbed back in next to Bakugo. She got under the covers and moved so that she was close enough to feel Bakugo's body heat, but not quite touching him.

"Why wouldn't I want to go back to the dorms with you? We live in the same place." Bakugo's blank face turned toward hers, and she remembered who she was dealing with. Maybe she was overthinking this.

"Last night wasn't your first time, was it?" Ochako asked quietly, not wanting to look at Bakugo because she knew the answer.

"No, it wasn't, I'm sorry if I didn't—"

"No, it's fine, I had a feeling-It's okay!" Ochako hurried to finish, not wanting to let the hurt creep into her voice and failing. She didn't realize she was bothered until the words had fallen from her mouth. Bakugo caught on immediately. He stared at Ochako until her eyes met his, and before she could look away he grabbed the side of her face to force her to look back at him

"Hey," he started. Ochako felt hot tears rush to her face without understanding why. "Hey, listen," he began again, and Ochako met his intense red gaze. "I've liked you since the moment I beat you at the Sport's Festival our first year, and you know that." Ochako did know it, but her face still reddened at hearing the admission out loud.

"And you know I had to watch you chase after that-idiot-"

"Don't!" Ochako pushed his chest and he grabbed her small hand, holding it close to him as he continued, "For two and a half years, I had to stand by while you lusted after Deku, and it fucking sucked. I know the feelings you had for him were real, but my feelings were real, too."

"So I met a girl from another school and we went on a few dates and…did it a few times." Bakugo's face turned red at verbalizing it. The confession came out quickly, and Ochako's heart lurched a bit, but it was manageable._ What was he supposed to have done, wait for me?_

"I get it." Ochako said finally. Bakugo looked at her, relief washing over his face.

"But even if I had to wait for two and a half years, I wasn't upset. Because I knew then what I know now." He said quietly.

"Knew what?" Ochako asked, playfully poking his side. Bakugo faced her and the seriousness of his expression caught her off guard.

"You're my girl." He said simply. Ochako smiled sweetly, not letting the overwhelming feelings that were surging through her at that very moment escape out of her mouth. She didn't want to scare him.

"I am your girl." She leaned forward and kissed Bakugo on the cheek, there so many things she couldn't say just yet, but knew she would be one day.

Ochako and Bakugo walked toward the dormitories, hand-in-hand. After they spent the morning rolling around in Momo Yao's guest room, they got dressed and took an early train back. The house was quiet as they made their exit, and Ochako assumed everybody else was still asleep.

Ochako knew that if their classmates saw them, there would be questions and teasing and jabbing from the Bakusquad, and a quiet, hushed conversation with a worried Tsuyu. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but she also didn't care who saw.

"What's going to happen after graduation?" Ochako asked thoughtfully as they entered the common room. She yawned and plopped on the couch in exhaustion. Bakugo sat down next to her, and placed his head on her shoulder while he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"What do you mean, 'what's going to happen?' We're going to get jobs as heroes and kick ass and be the world's best villain killing power couple." He finished with an excited edge. Ochako smiled, wondering what her future held and feeling suddenly a lot more excited at the prospects.

"I'm bored, what do you wanna do?" Bakugo asked, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent.

"I dunno…you wanna play a game of cards?" Ochako asked, matching Bakugo's wicked smile as he lifted his head.

"You're about to lose so bad, Pink Cheeks."


End file.
